thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Hades is the Lord of the Underworld, and a professional troll who bring ruin to his opponents. His very sarcastic, not serious personality is what makes Hades...well, Hades! His power rivals that of Necrophone, and he is the god of the underworld. Don't you fuck with him. Oh, and a playable character in The Gaming Family All Whores Randallist Royale. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale He trolled his way in to our beloved game. Just like Senator Armstrong, his quotes were so fucking beautiful that they alone warranted a spot in the roster for him. Of particular note was this infamous exchange: "Hey look, an Exo Tank!" "Hey look, who cares?" Which at one point was its own page but we killed it because it was a piece of shit. Role in the story Hades is somehow brought back to life, and is taken to another dimension. He beats up a buncha jokahs, then meets a suspicious microphone. The Necrophone claims he is a god, but Hades does not comprehend his robotic speech, thus Hades mocks him. Necrophone gets pissed off, and the two do battle in an epic affair of honor. um Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Hades slashes with his right claw, then his left, then spins around and performs a backhand slap. Hits 3 times. 3%, 4%, 5%. 12% total. Side Tilt - Hades leans back and kicks outwards with his right foot while spinning on the heel of his left foot. 13%. Up Tilt - Hades faces the screen, then slashes in an arc above his head, starting behind him and ending in front of him. 11%. Down Tilt - Hades stabs near the ground with his hands while crouched. 7%. Dash Attack - Hades holds his arms out, then slashes outwards with both of them. Hard to connect with due to its startup lag, but powerful if done so. Hits twice. 7%, 14%. 21% total. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Hades turns around and winds up, then spins around and delivers an extremely powerful downwards hammerfist with both hands, slamming them into the ground and creating a burst of flame. Very long range due to the wave of fire, but long startup as well. 24%. Up Smash - Hades winds up, faces the screen, then kicks upwards strongly with one leg, following up on the kick by twisting his foot, striking with his claws for additional damage. Somewhat noticeable startup lag. Hits twice in very fast succession. 10%, 8%. 18% total. Down Smash - Hades falls to the ground, resting his body on his upper back, then kicks outwards on both sides while spinning before performing a quick kip up to get back on his feet. Noticeable startup lag. 16%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Hades performs a flipping kick with the claws on his feet, covering almost a full 360 degrees around him. 16% clean, 10% late. Forward Aerial - Hades lunges forwards, swiping downwards with the claws on his right hand. Decent power, but long ending lag. 15%. Back Aerial - Hades delivers a quick backhand behind himself. 14%. Up Aerial - Hades performs a midair handstand, kicking upwards. Slight startup, but very powerful. 16%. Down Aerial - Hades winds up and stomps downwards very strongly. Noticeable startup. An extremely strong meteor smash. 20%. Grab Attacks Grab - Hades reaches shortly forwards and grabs with his right hand. Pummel - Hades slashes the opponent with his left hand. A fast pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Hades leans back, winds up, and performs a powerful side kick. 12%. Back Throw - Hades shrugs, then nonchalantly grabs and tosses the opponent behind his back. 9%. Up Throw - Hades tosses the enemy upwards, then kicks them up with his right leg. 13%. Down Throw - Hades throws the opponent to the ground, then leaps up, turns upside down, and drills them with his claws. Hits 4 times. 3%, 3%, 4%, 4%. 14% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Hades holds his hands together, facing the screen, and then slashes outwards as he stands up. 8%. Ledge Attack - Hades climbs up the ledge, then slashes upwards with his claws. 9%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Soul Manipulation - Hades summons a soul, which spins around him. He then grabs it in his hand and lets go, causing it to dissipate. By doing this, Hades heals 3%. However, Hades can also hold the button and summon up to 5 souls, and every number of souls will have a different effect. Every number of souls greater than 1 will summon an enemy that acts as its own entity. With 2 souls, Hades will summon a Monoeye, which then floats upwards and periodically fires a laser-like orb of darkness which home slightly on enemies. It disappears after it is destroyed, or after 8 seconds. The Monoeye’s beam deals 6%, and it will be destroyed if it takes 5% damage. With 3 souls, Hades will summon a Mik, which winds up and then swipes its tongue forwards, low to the ground in a long-ranged attack that can meteor smash aerial opponents and deals 16%. Miks are indestructible, but only appear for a very short time and despawn almost immediately after they perform their attack. With 4 souls, Hades will summon a Handora, which scuttles along the ground and attempts to furiously grab opponents and hold them in place while dealing 4% every second. A Handora’s grip cannot be escaped, though they despawn after 6 seconds and can only sustain 3% damage themselves before being destroyed. With 5 souls, Hades will summon an Orne, which only lasts for 4 seconds before despawning and is immobile, but is indestructible and will inflict near-OHKO knockback on any enemies, along with 50% damage. If Hades uses the move 3 times in a row, then he ‘runs out’ of souls and must use 5 other moves or wait 15 seconds before his souls are ‘replenished’. Side Special - End-All Arm - Hades holds his right arm out, his palm open. If the button is held, Hades holds onto it with his other hand while charging up powerful dark energy. He then shoots it forward as a very strong darkness-formed orb projectile that moves rather slowly at first, but quickly accelerates to extreme speeds. The projectile deals 23%, although charging can not be cancelled. Alternatively, if the button is pressed and immediately released, then Hades dashes forwards and hammerfists downwards with his arm glowing with dark energy. This charging slam hits 6 times in incredibly fast succession, with every hit dealing 4% for 24% total. In addition, an aerial End-All Arm charge will cause Hades to perform a different, even stronger hammerfist that hits once for 26% and meteor smashes with extreme strength. Both attacks have noticeable starting lag, however. Up Special - Devastation Ensemble - Hades spins horizontally once while winding up, then flies upwards at great speed while several point-blank range lasers are fired from his devastation ensemble ‘faces’. Hits 15 times in incredibly fast succession, with every hit dragging enemies into the next. First 10 hits all deal 1%, hits 11 - 14 deal 2%, and hit 15 deals 6% with noticeable knockback. 24% total. Hades can not change his direction and does not go very far, making it a subpar recovery move. Down Special - Heart Attack - Hades rips his own chest open briefly and his infamous heart pops out after a split second. A counterattack is then possible for a little over a second. If he is attacked during this time, then he counterattacks by instantly appearing behind his enemy and then slamming his fists together on them, dealing 1.5x the damage that the attack would have done if it hit Hades. However, if Hades is not attacked after the time, then his heart explodes, releasing 3 waves of fire: one upwards, one forwards, and one downwards. These waves of fire travel the length of the screen, but only last for about a second. They hit 5 times, dealing 5% each for 25% total. Hades then fixes the hole in his chest. Final Smash - Apocalypse - Hades grows giant and his head erupts into blue flame. He then disappears, but reappears and walks onto the stage, taking up the background, and then pulls the enemies into the underworld. While they fly down to the underworld, Hades attacks them with 5 enormous punches, all of which deal 100%. When they are there, he holds his arms out, firing giant blue lasers from them, as well as an additional laser from his forehead. All three lasers hit 60 times for 3% in incredibly fast succession. After this, Hades snaps his fingers and the stage is engulfed in a huge, but brief, wave of blue flame, which deals an additional 214% and instantly KOs. 894% total. Animations Stage Entrance - Hades uses his claws to rip a hole in reality, then climbs out while flames erupt from the tear. He then zips it shut (with a randomly appearing zipper), cracks his knuckles, and laughs. He is then ready to fight. Up Taunt - Hades faces the screen, then shrugs, shaking his head and frowning while quipping, “Not quite so tough now, are ya?” Left Taunt - Hades crouches and clenches his fist in front of his face, his body erupting into blue flames, and then he stands up, swipes the arm to the side, and releases his fist, dispelling the flames in a flash of light. He will either say “Now THAT felt good!” Right Taunt - Hades steps forward a bit, then throws his arm out flamboyantly while smirking and says, “Hey look! Who cares?” Down Taunt - Hades snaps his fingers, and then his head bursts into blue flames. He mockingly shouts, "Now isn't that just PRECIOUS!" and then waves his hand in front of his face to dispel the flames. Idle 1 - Hades holds his hand up to his face, as if checking his nails, then rolls his eyes and holds his hand back down. Idle 2 - Hades stands straight up briefly, then brushes his hair back with his hand before returning to his neutral position. Palette Swaps Default - Hades’ clothes and skin are predominantly purple and red, and his hair is green. Red - Hades’ clothes and skin are predominantly maroon and white, and his hair is white. Blue - Hades’ clothes and skin are predominantly light blue and black, and his hair is black. Green - Hades’ clothes and skin are predominantly green and dark green, and his hair is purple. Other 1 - Hades’ clothes and skin are predominantly white and gold, and his hair is white. Other 2 - Hades’ clothes and skin are predominantly black and pink, and his hair is pink. Unlockable - Hadusa - Hades’ clothes are predominantly dark purple and gold, and his skin is nearly white. He no longer has his old facial markings, instead possessing a design over his eye, and his clothes are slightly different with more metallic golden trim around the edges. His hair, which is black, is also filled with green snakes and one red-orange one. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Policy Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Powerful Beings